A Change Of Heart
by InsaneWriter
Summary: What the hell just happened? He wondered. I just had sex with my stepsister. He laid there in bed. That's all it was, though, just good sex. I don't have feelings for her. Atleast I don't think I do...
1. Sex

**A/N:I was bored so I wrote this. It's suppose to be a oneshot but I'm contemplating whether or not to continue. I really think this chapter is chicken scratch though, I don't know, what do you think?**

**Story:Apparently it's a Dasey. **

**Rated: M for sex. **

**AAA**

She stood there in his doorway in nothing but her pink sweat pants and spaghetti strap tank top. She looked so beautiful and relaxed and dare he say seductive? He couldn't take his eyes off her as he sat at his desk pretending to be busy.

"What do you want?" He asked dryly.

"I just wanted to see what my brother is up to," She said with an innocent little smile on her face.

"Step," He replied quickly.

She grimaced and sat on his bed crossing her legs, leaning back on her elbows. "What are you doing, Derek?" She asked. "Looking at porn again?"

He shot a surprised glance at her and said, "That stuff wasn't mine that you saw on here the other day-"

She interrupted, "Relax, I'm not gonna tell."

He became suspicious. "Why are you acting like this?"

She stood up and walked up behind him. "George and my mom are gone. Lizzie and Edwin are spending a night at their friends house and Marti's with her mom." She whispered in his ear.

Derek couldn't deny the fact that his step-sister, Casey, was at the moment getting him hard. He also wasn't sure what she was trying to imply.

"Think about it," She said as she walked out.

Later that night Casey stood at the sink washing the few dishes that were left there. It was almost midnight and she was starting to get tired. She paused for a moment, when suddenly she heard footsteps behind her then hands slipping onto her slim waist. She didn't have to look back she already knew who it was. He started pulling at the waistband of her pants, then he began to nibble at the skin on the back of her neck sending goosebumps up and down her spine. He moved his hands up and caressed her bra-less chest. Her nipples were hard and were clearly seen through that white tank she was wearing.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked her.

She turned around and saw the face of Derek, a wild look in his eyes, like he was ready to pounce on his prey. "What ever are you talking about?" She asked with a sly smile on her face.

He gave no answer and just devoured her lips right there, running his hand up her bare back. Just as he was about to continue she stopped him and walked into the livingroom like nothing happened.

Derek was no doubt confused, why the hell would she do that? Did she enjoy tormenting him like this? Was this some kind of sick game for her? He just wouldn't have it. He walked into the livingroom and sat on his chair. He glanced at her as she channel surfed, looking bored as ever.

After a while she stood up and began to walk away, but Derek just followed and before she could get to her room, he had grabbed her by the arm and slammed her against the wall. Their faces only centimeters apart.

"What the hell, Derek?" She exclaimed, surprised and a bit upset at his action.

"Don't 'What the hell, Derek' me," He snapped back. "You're getting exactly what you asked for."

She asked, "And what's that?"

He didn't respond he just pursed his lips against hers once more, penetrating her mouth with his tongue in a rough, passionate manner. Their breathing becoming more rapid, their hearts palpitating as he held her against the wall by her hips. She decided to take the upper hand and pushed him to the other wall as she nibbled on his bottom lip. He exploited her luscious body as she did this. She rubbed herself up against him, arousing him more than ever. He moaned against her lips as she smiled in and laughed. Derek soon picked her up by her waist and walked into his room slamming the door shut. He roughly threw her flat on her back on his bed and there they just gazed into eachothers eyes for a moment. Derek took off his shirt showing off his lean torso which hockey practice gave him. She shot him a seductive glare as she just laid there, waiting for him. He slowly laid on top of her caressing her neck, simultaneously pushing her tank top straps down her shoulders. She moaned in pleasure as he used his tongue against her skin. His hands soon made their way down to her pants and gradually took them off revealing her red lacy underwear, which came off not too long after. He placed his fingers against the core of her womanhood and felt how wet she had gotten, just for him. He took off his pants and boxers and without hesitation slowly moved into her, penetrating her deeply. Groaning in total ecstasy he thought how wrong this had to be, but at the moment didn't care. All he cared about was causing her to moan his name and that he did with much success. He continued to thrust into her, slowly at first, then it became more rapid and rough.

"Oh god, Derek," She moaned as he quickened.

He could feel the orgasm coming ever so quickly, but he held back. He was a gentlemen, he wanted Casey to go first. "You like that?" He asked, pounding into her even faster.

"God, yes!" She squealed. Both of them soaked in sweat and out of breath.

"Tell me you wanted this," He said going even faster.

"Uhhh... I wanted... this..." She managed to whisper. Her face began to contort as if something inside her had exploded. She gripped the bed sheets, her body flinched as her orgasm hit her like a slap to the face. She fell back in a silent scream of pleasure.

Derek grimaced, but not too long after his abs tightened and his body tensed as he released himself into her. "Oh God..." He whispered as his eyes rolled back in satisfaction. He then collapsed onto her, catching his breath as she did the same.

"That was amazing," Casey whispered.

Derek rolled over and laid next to her. "Yes it was."

She looked over at him surprised at his response.

"I mean, you know, it was alright," He shrugged.

She smiled and stood up to look for her clothes.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Getting dressed so I could go to my own room," She replied.

He frowned. "Why don't you just sleep with me? Everyone will be gone until tomorrow anyway."

"Are you kidding? I'm not willing to risk getting caught," She said with a short laugh. "Get some sleep." She slipped her underwear and pants on and walked out.

There the young Venturi was left puzzled. _What the hell just happened?_ He wondered. _I just had sex with my stepsister. _He laid there in bed. _That's all it was, though, just good sex. I don't have feelings for her. Atleast I don't think I do..._


	2. And More Sex

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update... So I know this chapter is short, but I hope it's still good. Thanks for all the reviews as you can see I've had a change of heart about making this story a one shot. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_God, why do I keep thinking about her? Her skin against mine, her lips against my lips, her moans and cries of ecstasy as I plummet into her again and again. _Derek lay on his bed with his hands behind his head. He glanced down and saw the bulge in his pants. _Goddammit… _He stood up and paced his room several times. It had been at least two days since him and Casey had sex, so why did he want it so bad already? Uh, maybe because 'once you pop the fun don't stop'? _Damn that woman! _He screamed inwardly as he walked down the steps of his domain. Nora was washing dishes as Lizzie dried them and put them away. George, Edwin and Marti were playing a board game on the dining room table and where was Casey? He glanced at the back door in the kitchen and saw that she was taking out the garbage.

"Shoot, Derek can you take this out to the garbage too?" Nora handed him a small back of garbage.

"Sure, why not…" Derek had a plotful expression on his handsome features as he walked outside to the side of the house where Casey was apparently enjoying a cigarette. She was wearing a jacket, jean mini skirt, and a blouse which showed off her cleavage perfectly. She also wore her pink bunny slippers. "Well, well, what do we have here? Casey Mcdonald smoking, what will the others think of her?" He said sarcastically.

"Fuck the others," she sneered, putting the cigarette to her lips.

Why did she always have to look so seductive? Derek just stared at her, feeling himself already getting hard. He hated that about her. She was one of the only girls in the school who could do that to him. Goddammit he couldn't take it anymore! He pushed her up against the side of the house, enveloping her lips, causing her to drop her cigarette on the dirt. She teased him by rubbing her bare leg against his inner thigh. He moaned against her lips and could feel her lips curl a bit in a smirk of satisfaction. He reached down under her skirt and began to rub her womanhood through her panties, she sighed in ecstasy. He could feel the member in his pants pulsating with desire as he reached under her blouse and rubbed her nipple with his thumb causing her to arch into him.

"Uhhh…" she panted. "Pull down your pants," she demanded huskily.

He obeyed and could feel the crisp air hit his bare skin and hardened member. He lifted her by her legs and moved into her core and without a second thought plummeted into her juicy core. He let out a satisfied grunt. "God you feel so fucking good," he breathed as held her up from her bottom.

"Oh yeah, Derek, right there…" she moaned and he immediately quickened his thrusts. "Shit…" she squealed. "Fuck me harder," she demanded in a pant.

He smirked and obeyed her, slamming his hardened member into her wet womanhood. "Fuck…" he groaned, feeling the muscles in his legs burning from holding her up. He felt a single drop of sweat fall from his brow to the ground, but no matter how tired he was he still wouldn't stop. He wanted her to be completely satisfied.

"Oh yeah…" she whined as she pulled back on Derek's locks of brown hair. "Oh, shit…" she groaned as quietly as she could.

Derek grimaced knowing that she was at the edge of her blissful orgasm, which was a good thing because he didn't know how much longer he could hold back his own orgasm.

"Oh god… Fuck yes…" she sighed. "Derek…" she pulled back on his hair harder. "Oh shit… I'm cumming," and in that moment her hold body tensed up, Derek's lips crashed against hers drowning her cries of ecstasy. She bit his lip causing it to bleed a bit.

He kept his rhythm until he finally felt it. "Fuck…" He felt it pumping out of him so hard and fast, but it felt so good spilling his load into her, filling her completely. He laid his head on her shoulder shortly after, catching his breath as she did the same.

A few moments had passed and Casey pushed him away putting her thong back on. She flashed a grin at him as he pulled his pants back on and just turned and walked away, which puzzled him. How could she just walk away like that? After the most amazing sex? He didn't know what to make of this situation. _Suck it up, Venturi, you should be happy. She fucks you and then acts like it didn't happen. No commitment involved… This is the best thing to ever happen to you… Right?_

* * *

**A/N: Questions, concerns, comments, suggestions? **


	3. Contestation and Conjugation

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I hope this will do. I don't know yet where I'm going with this. I'm open to ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Casey, did you eat my cereal?!" Derek burst into her room infuriated.

"What if I did?" she sat there calmly on her bed reading a book.

Derek ripped the book from her hands and threw it against the wall. "Big mistake," he glared at her.

She stood up and got in his face. "No, you are the mistake, Derek."

"What?!" he exclaimed irate and baffled.

"Moving here was a mistake!" she exclaimed.

"I'll agree with you on that one," he put in. "Stop trying to change the subject!"

She just gawked at him for a moment before saying, "God, everything is all about you! I'm sick of your shit!" She shoved him.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm sick of your shit!" he shoved her back.

Casey shrieked, lunging her body at him, knocking him to the carpeted floor. They wrestled each other until George and Nora dashed in and physically broke them up.

"Why can't you two ever get along?" George said to the two as the teenagers sat on Casey's bed.

"She's a frigid bitch, dad," exclaimed Derek.

"And you're an egotistic asshole," she shouted back at him.

"Stop!" Nora demanded and instantly the room became deathened in silence.

George sighed, calming himself. "Okay, how did this arguing start?"

"She ate all my cereal," said Derek upsettedly.

Casey rolled her eyes and murmured, "Jesus Christ…"

"Casey, watch your mouth!" Nora warned her.

"Casey, why must you always aggravate Derek?" George asked innocently.

Both Nora and Casey just gazed at George before Nora stated, "Hey, your son isn't exactly an angel either."

"I know, Nora, but let's face it, Casey is too full of herself to take a harmless prank much less a joke," George said.

Casey's jaw dropped in shocked as Derek smiled.

"And Derek is too cocky to take anything serious much less his future," Nora shot back angrily.

"Hey he takes hockey seriously," George raised his voice.

"Of course he would, because hockey is all about brawns and very little brain," Nora said pleasantly.

"Are you calling my son stupid?"

"You called my daughter snobby," Nora retorted.

George and Nora stared each other down as did Casey and Derek.

"Don't even think about coming to bed tonight," Nora said before storming out of the room.

George sighed, then turned to the two young adults. "You two are grounded for a month." With that he walked out.

"Bitch," Derek said before walking out.

"Asshole," she shouted back and slammed her door shut.

That night Derek couldn't sleep, not only because Nora and George were arguing in the kitchen, quite loudly, but because he couldn't get his mind off Casey. She was such a control freak and goody-two-shoes and yet she had an incredibly sexy side to her. _Stupid bitch, _he thought with a sigh. He heard the yelling downstairs come to an end with the slamming of doors. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard his door gradually open. He turned his head and saw a tall slim silhouette walk in, the door closed and his eyes adjusted to darkness. It was Casey wearing nothing but a t-shirt that went down to her thighs.

The moonlight shone through his window as he sat up. On another note he was wearing nothing but his boxers. "What do you want?" he asked angrily.

Casey didn't reply, she walked over to the bed and straddled him roughly.

He stared up at her and noticed how her skin glowed in the light of the moon. "God, I fucking hate you," he said in a low deep voice.

She forced him to lay back down and vigorously pressed her lips against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth. He grasped her hips and began to writhe himself against her core making her incredibly wet.

"Uhhh… you asshole," she whispered apparently enjoying every moment. She pulled down his boxers and worked her own panties off and slid onto his stiff shaft.

"God, I hate you," he moaned. He despised himself for enjoying the feel of being inside her, for cherishing the sound of his name escaping her lips.

Casey pulled off her t-shirt revealing her perky breasts and continued her writhing. Her lovely chest began to bounce and Derek couldn't help but to caress them roughly. She leaned forward so that he could caress her nipples with his tongue. He decided to take the upper hand and flipped her on her back, never separating from her.

They stared into each other's eyes as Derek moved in and out of her gradually, again and again. There was something about the way she was staring into his eyes, something he just couldn't understand. She ran her hands through his soft hair and moaned. She pulled his lips onto hers hard. She could feel her orgasm surfacing ever so quickly. "Huh… Oh god…" she moaned against his lips. "Oh shit…" her fingernails dug into his arms as she reached her blissful orgasm.

Derek increased his pace, feeling his muscles burning. _Oh god… _He kept going faster. _Oh my god, I'm so close… _Casey grabbed a pillow and squealed into it as she came again. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit… _ His stomach muscles tensed up as he released himself into her. He collapsed onto her tiredly, panting, still hating her. "You're such a bitch," he whispered into her ear and rolled off of her. He heard her chuckle lightly, then she stood up simultaneously putting her t-shirt on.

"Same time tomorrow?" Derek said half jokingly.

She paused and just gazed at him blankly for a moment before quietly walking out of his room closing the door behind her.

Derek laid back down a bit vexed. He was irked because every time him and Casey would have sex she would leave right after. Didn't she care about what he thought of this little arrangement? Wait… Why was he being such a little bitch about this anyway? He ran a hand through his hair very much frustrated. _Dammit, Venturi, your such a fuckin' pussy…_


	4. At Queens

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter. I didn't quite know what to do with this... Then it hit me like a rock to the face. Enjoy and review please.**

* * *

_Nora: I am so glad they're going off to college._

_George: Me too… No more arguing... No more stress...  
_

_Nora: I can't help but worry about them though… They're going to the same school._

_George: They'll be fine, let's worry about us and the baby now._

(At Queens halfway into the semester)

Casey sat in the cafeteria reading and eating a cup of chocolate pudding. As her eyes roamed the pages of the book she heard her room-mates voice.

"God, look at you, don't tell me this is what you do for fun," the blonde haired young woman flicked Casey's book with her finger.

Casey grinned and put the book down, "Good morning to you too, Natalie."

"Come to a party with me tonight, Case," she sat down next to the keener awaiting a response.

"You know I don't do parties, Nat," said Casey with a serious look upon her lovely features.

Natalie was of light skin and had a dancer's body like her room-mate. "I've known you for only a few months. I know I'm never in our room, but I do know that you never go out." She studied the brunette for a long moment before continuing, "Why?"

"I'm just really serious about school," Casey lied. The real reason why she never went to parties or anything was because she knew her step-brother would be there. They hadn't talked since they went off to college and she wanted to keep it that way. She smiled and thought, _it's funny how Derek and I attend the same school, yet we never see or talk to each-other._

"Whatever," Natalie interrupted her thoughts. "It's Friday, what **do** you have planned?"

"Stay in the room, watch a movie, maybe read," was Casey's response.

"You're so weird," Natalie mouthed.

"Hey," said Casey resentfully. She then thought, _well there are plenty of parties around campus there's a pretty slim chance he'll be at the same one. _"Alright," she sighed.

Natalie looked at Casey and the corners of her mouth rose slowly forming a smile, "Alright what?"

"I'll go to that party with you," Casey replied.

**AAA**

Later that night as she laid out her clothes on the bed, she was having second thoughts about going to the party. Her room-mate was in the bathroom putting on her make-up.

"You are not backing out of this, Casey, I'm letting you know now," said Natalie from the bathroom.

Casey slipped off her top and threw on a maroon sweater which showed off enough cleavage to drive those college guys' nuts. She laughed and replied, "What makes you think I'm having second thoughts?"

"I just do, I swear, Case, I will drag you by the hair to that party," Natalie threw a scrunchie at her.

"I'm going, I won't back out, cross my heart," Casey said, a smile gracing her countenance.

Her room-mate just raised an eye-brow and gave her a side-long warning look.

Casey just smiled and disregarded her room-mates look. She slipped on a pair of skinny dark jeans and black boots. She left her brown long wavy hair down, then she put on some make-up. She did the smoky look around her eyes and put on some clear sparkly lip gloss.

"You look hot," Natalie told her as they walked across the quad to the fraternity house where the party took place.

Natalie herself sported a dark blue off-the-shoulder sweater, dark skinny jeans and black pumps. Her make-up was similar to Casey's except her eye-shadow was blue to match her sweater.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Casey and Natalie locked arms and carefully skipped the rest of the way to the party.

**AAA**

It was a two-story house, there was a DJ in the large living room and people crammed, sweaty and dancing… more like grinding on each other. There were college students in the game room playing beer pong, poker and watching sports on the flat screen. The majority of the youth there were tipsy, the rest were drunk.

Natalie didn't waste time; she got in on a game of beer pong. She had volunteered Casey as her partner. Casey reluctantly agreed and the two women dominated the game.

"Okay Case, it's all on you, you can do this," Natalie said, her cheeks rosy because of the beer consumption.

The keener sighed and said in a high-pitched voice, "D-do you know how completely absurd this is? I don't play any sports…"

Natalie laughed. "Oh Casey, just make it in the cup!"

Casey took a deep breath and attempted to concentrate on the single red cup which sat tauntingly on the other end of the ping pong table. _No, pressure, it's just a game, Casey… _She aimed and gracefully threw the ping pong ball… The ball seemed to just float in mid-air for a while, then… it landed in the cup and the look on their opponents' face was priceless.

Natalie and Casey screamed rowdily in triumph.

"Any other challengers," Casey shouted at the crowd of on-lookers.

"We'll play…"

That voice made Casey's heart sink into her stomach. _No… It can't be…_


End file.
